OC entry form
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: Hey guys this form will help me with my next story, which requires some oc's. Please know that if I pick your oc I will message you telling that I will use it. Please also know that they will have to be youtubers. Thanks and enjoy, p.s. Please tell me if your characters curse, that would be super helpful thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Lady A here and this is here to explain what story I'm planning on writing next and why I need oc's.

my new story is about a girl youtuber I created and I realized she needs other oc's she can use in her "videos". That'so where you guys come in... I need you guys to make your own oc's to place in the story... The only problem is that you might not like the game I choose, which is Minecraft.

So here's the info you need to enter your oc's:

1. Name

2. Age

3. youtube account name

4. Minecraft avatar name

5. Where they live

6. How many subscribers they have (note: it can't be more than 2 million)

7. Personality etc.

8. A short description on what they look like

9. A short description on how the two characters met (please note that my character is a girl, and no they cannot date because I have plans... *smiles evilly*)

10. How good of friends they are?nlike are they enemies, or some great friends

11. They CANNOT be actual famous youtubers like skydoesminecraft, munching brotato, markiplier, etc. BUT if you are a youtuber and would like to add yourself then that is completely fine.

thank you guys for your help and I'll have to hope you send some oc's in.

see you later guys

peace out

-Lady Andromeda


	2. Thanks! And more info

Hey guys, Lady Andromeda here and I would just like to thank al of you so much. Because I posted the of form last night at midnight, and then I find out, that in just 14 short hours, that already five people sent in oc's. I am just too happy, and to the five people: RadRadha04, Leafshine, TheAmazingQwerty, HeroSeekerFrost, and NegativeZer0Gravity, I will definitely be using your oc's.

To the others who have yet to send in their oc's you have until this Sunday November 9th, to send them in, those entered afterwards have a 1% chance of making it into the story.

And thanks to the five people above, I have decided to add a small chunk of the first page as a teaser, so enjoy! :D

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the steering wheel of my car, wishing that I could drive faster so I wouldn't be late to Pax Prime, that was being held in a convention center 45 minutes from where I live in Seattle. I sighed, and tried to go faster, but slowed down when I saw a bad accident. There was a Toyota right against the divider, the front driver's side of the front was smashed in, and the back end had a medium sized bump on it. I pulled over behind the car, just as the passenger's side door opened. I quickly got out of my own Toyota and hurried over to the person. He was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man who was a little taller than her.

"Sir!" I called out, "are you ok?"

Then suddenly, the back door flew open and another two people came out. Both were guys and had brown hair. The first one had is hair in a faux-hawk, wore an orange shirt and khakis. The second had his hair sorta slicked back, and wore glasses and a grey sweater, and shorts.

They all introduced themselves, the blonde one as Andrew, the faux-hawk as Palmer, and the one with glasses as Steve.

"Hi," I said in return. "I'm Andromeda. Is there anyone else in the car?"

"Yeah," replied Andrew. "Our friend, Adam."

Once again, I would like to thank all of you who are going to send in, and have sent oc's. If you have any questions pm me, and if you like the story it will be posted by Thanksgiving. Again, do not hesitate to pm with questions, or if you have an objection with anything

Thank you all. See ya later

peace out

-lady andromeda


	3. Chapter 1 is out on new story!

**Hey guys just thought you should know I put in the first chapter for my story if you wanna go ahead and check that out then go ahead. See you all later doods **

**peace out **

**-lady a**


End file.
